Eduction Station Bay - Friendship Is Important
by Speedknight25
Summary: The Story Is About Three Main Characters - Ten Cents, Thomas The Tank Engine & Twilight Sparke. These Are Their Stories Of How To Survive School (Well, Their School) (It's Humanized!) Enjoy. I Will Be Adding More Stories. This Is My First Story By The Way. Pairings: ThomasxEmily, JamesxMolly, Rainbow DashxFluttershy, TwilightxLuna Minor SpencerxPinkie Pie


Eductation Station Bay - Friendship Is Important

**Episode 1 – Dealing With Bullies.**

One December Morning, In A Reddish Brick House. Three Boys & A Girl Were Having Their Breakfast. 

One Boy Had Blue Hair, Blue T-Shirt With The Number 1, Red Pants & Shoes. His Name Was Thomas Billiton.

The Girl Had Purple Hair, A Purple Tank Top & A Black Shirt. Her Name Was Twilight Sparkle.

Another Boy Was Younger Than The Three, Had A Mohawk, Green T-Shirt, Purple Shorts. His Name Was Spike.

The Other Was Yellow Hair, Blue Hat, Yellow T-Shirt With A Star & The Number 1 In The Middle & Blue Pants & Black Shoes. His Name Is Ten Cents.

**Twilight: **So, Any Jobs Around The College, Ten Cents?

**Ten Cents: **Yes, I Need To Bring Fuel For The Light Genitor For Lillie To Keep The Lights Working At Night. Oh, Me & Sunshine Need To Help Puffa & Big Mac With Logs Up Town.

They Finished Their Breakfast. Ten Cents & Twilight Was Looking At Thomas, Who A Bit Worried. Ten Cents Knew What Was The Matter.

**Ten Cents: **So, Ask Emily Out Yet?

Thomas Blushed & Look Away.

**Thomas: **No, But She Is Going Out With Spencer.

The 4 Knew Spencer. He & Bluenose Were "Playing" Their Favourite Game: **We Are In Charge.**

**Twilight: **I Hear That Rainbow Dash Came To The Party With Someone Last Night As A Date.

**Ten Cents: **Who Said That They Did?

**Twilight: **Rarity Did.

Twilight Wasn't Lying. Rainbow Dash Was Sleeping In A Bed. But This Wasn't Her Bed, She Was Open Her Eyes To Hear Someone Talking. She Smiled & Closed Them Again.

**?: **Morning, Dashie.

Rainbow Dash Open Her Eyes To See...Fluttershy. She Was Lying On The Bed With Her Legs On The Floor. They Both Leaned In For A Kiss For Well Over 2 Minutes.

**Rainbow Dash: **That Was The...Best Night Ever...I Think.

**Fluttershy: **It Should Be. It Was Your Birthday Party.

**Rainbow Dash: **& Fluttershy, You Were The Best I Thing To Happen To Me Last Night.

Fluttershy Blushed & They Kissed Again.

**Fluttershy: **You Know What's Weird?

**Rainbow Dash: **What's That?

**Fluttershy: **This Doesn't Feel Weird.

**Rainbow Dash: **I Know. Speaking Of Weird, Did I See Spike Dance With Rarity?

**Fluttershy: **Actually, I Did See Them.

Twilight Went To See Rarity With Spike While Ten Cents & Thomas Went Out To See Their Best Friends: Percy & Sunshine.

Sunshine Looked Like Ten Cents But A Bit Smaller & A Few Missing Teeth.

Percy Was Wearing His Green T-Shirt With The Number 6 In The Middle & Green Pants With Green Shoes. After A Few Minutes Of Walking, They Arrived At Education Station Bay. They Saw Mighty Mo, Rocky & Big Mickey Fixing The Gates.

**Ten Cents: **Hey Boys. What Happened?

**Rocky: **Bluenose Order Top Hatt To Push His Bike Back & Bluenose Was So Angry, He Threw Hercules Against The Gates.

Ten Cents & Sunshine Raced Off To The Sodor/Lucky's Steamyard,. They Saw Hercules Sitting Up With Lillie By His Side.

**Hercules: **Hello My Dears.

**Lillie: **Hey Boys.

Meanwhiles, Thomas & Percy Were Talking To Edward, **(Blue Everything) **Number 2 &The Wises Of The Steam Team. Suddenly, A Girl Scream Echoed Down The Corridor From The Girls Lockers.

Thomas & Percy Race To See Z-Stacks Being Annoying To The Girls In Their Lockers. They Saw Zorran, Diesel, Zip, Zug, Zak, 'Arry & Bert. Zebedee Was No Longer A Bully. Thomas & Percy Were Angry. Thomas Blow His Whistle. The Z-Stacks Saw Thomas & Percy.

**Thomas: **Leave Them Alone.

**Percy: **Yeah, Give It Up, Z-Stacks,

That's Enough For Today.

You Cause Quite Enough Confuse,

Not To Mention The Delay.

Zorran Clicked His Fingers & Diesel Laughed. Diesel Punched Thomas In The Nose & Threw Him Against A Wall & Then, He Tripped Percy Up & Pushed Him Into The Bin. 

Suddenly, A Teenager With Red Hair, Red Clothes With A Yellow Number 5 & Black Shoes Arrived. His Name Was James. He Was A Jerk To The Diesels & A Bit Rude The Others. Some People Call Him **"Rescue Boy"**. He Was Also Dating Molly, Captain Of The Cheerleaders & Mainly Hangs Out With Thomas & Percy ...

**James: **What Do You Think You're Doing?

**Diesel: **Nothing That Concerns You, Red Cheeks.

...Or These Fellas.

**James: **Give It Up, Z-Stacks. 'Cause I Brought My Friends Along. You Remember Big Mac...

A Teenager With The Number 2 On His Yellow T-Shirt & Black Shoes

...Gordon...

A Teenager With Blue Clothes, The Number 4 & Blue Shoes.

...Big Macinosh...

A Cherry Like Red T-Shirt, Black Hair & Shorts.

& Henry.

A Teenager With Green Shoes Hair & Clothes. He Carries The Number 3. However, The Hall Monitor Messenger Saw This & Ran To Inform The Hall Monitor.

James, Big Mac, Henry & Gordon Saw Zorran's Friends. Suddenly,

**The Fat Controller/Captain Star: **What Is The Meaning Of This?

They Saw The Z-Stacks & Told Them To Come With Them To The Office. Gordon & Henry Saw Thomas & Percy. James & Big Mac Walked Over To The Girls.

**Rarity: **Thanks, Darling.

**James: ***On His Knees* Anything For You, M'lady. *Kiss Hand*.

Suddenly, Henry Started To Breath Heavily. Gordon Ran Over To Him.

**Gordon: **Henry, What Wrong?

**Henry: ***Starting To Cry* It's Percy, He's Not...He's...He's Not Breathing.

Thomas Started To Wake Up & Heard What Henry Said. But He Was Into Much Pain To Do So. The Fat Controller Ordered Victor & Kevin To Take Them To The Sodor/Lucky's Steamyard. Thomas Wake Up Again & Felt No Pain. Victor, The Man In Charge Of The Works, Walk Over To Thomas. 

**Victor: **Thomas, My Friend, I Had Heard What You Did & I Pleased With You. You Stood Up For Your Friends. Ever If You Lost. The Principal & Vice Are Proud Of You & Percy.

**Thomas: **Well, Someone Had To Do Something. *Gasps* Percy, Percy, Is He Alright?

**Victor: **Yes, He's Fine...

Suddenly, Some Planks Fell To The Ground.

**Kevin: **Sorry, Boss.

Kevin, Was In A Small Yellow Crane **(A ****Ransome & Rapier 6 Ton Crane With An Added Enclosed Cab)**

**Victor: **How Many Times Have I Told You? You Don't Drop Things, You Lower Things. Slowly, Slowly. Gentle, Gentle.

**Kevin: **Yes, Boss. Right, Boss. It Won't Happen Again, Boss. It Was A Slip Of The Hook...Boss.

**Victor: **Right. Anyways, You Are All Finished, My Friend. A Little Advice, Next Time, You Faced The Z-Stacks, Bring Back-Up.

**Thomas: **Why Not A Weapon?

**Skarloey: **Thomas, There Are Two Things You Need To Fight. Strength & Teamwork. Many People Say It's A Weapon. They're Right But Strength & Teamwork Are The 2 Main Factors. If You Match Your Strength With Anyone Who Strong & If Everyone Works Together & Plays Their Part Right, You Can Defeated The Person Who You Fighting.

**Thomas Look Over To See Skarloey, A Teenager Younger Than Most Teenagers & Red Everything, Was Getting His Whistle Buffed. Thomas Was Shocked.**

**Thomas: ***O Face Sound*Wow. Thanks Skarloey. Thanks For Everything Victor.

Thomas Walked To His Classroom Just As The Bell Rang. Thomas Walked In Just As The Others Arrived.

**Gordon: **Well, Look At This. Thomas Is Up.

**James: **You Alright?

**Henry: **& Is Percy Ok?

**Thomas: **Yes. Victor Says Percy Is Injured & Will Be Back In Two Days.

Everyone Pulled Out Their Chairs & Sat Down.

**Big Mac: **I Have To Admit. You & Percy Were Brave To Go In Without Any Back-Up.

**Top Hatt: **After That Fight, I'm Sure He Won't Be Fighting Again.

**Henry: **Add Lease He Wasn't Afraid To Get Dirt.

**Sunshine: **& Doesn't Wash His See-Through Eye Patch Every Minute Of Every Week Of Every Month Of Every Year.

**Top Hatt: **Well, Add Leased, I'm Not Missing A Few Teeth.

**Ten Cents: **You Take That Back.

**Top Hatt: **& What Happens If I Don't?

**Big Mac: **You'll Have To Answer To Me.

**Rarity: **Should We Do Something?

**Skarloey: **Yes. Big Mac Is Our Friend

**Atlas: **& Friends Look Out For Each Other.

**Duncan: **Let Them Fight.

**Duke: **Duncan, You Know, That Would Never Suit His Grace.

**Rheneas: **I Agree.

**Sir Handel: **You Keep Your Nose Out Of This.

**Rishra: **Leave Rhenny Alone.

**Stanley: **Duncan's Right. Let Them Fight.

**Duncan: **Yeah.

**Rheneas: **Stay Out Of This, Duncan.

**Rainbow Dash: **Yeah!

**Stanley: **Sit Down!

**Smudger: **I'll Sit You Down!

**The Fatt Controller: **That's Enough. Top Hatt, I Sick Of Listen To You.

**Apple-Jack: **Scratch That, Sir. We're All Sick Of Him.

**Captain Star: **You're Right There, Apple-Jack. Top Hatt, I Wish You Would Stop Making Fights. It's Annoying.

All Through Class, Thomas Noticed Emily Looking Sad. He Wondered Why. James Couldn't Stop Looking At Rarity. Sometimes He Would Look The Other Way. But Rarity Knew He Was Looking.

At The End Of School, Thomas Was Walking Home In The Rain With Ten Cents. They Were Under Their Umbrellas, When They Saw, Believe It Or Not, Emily Stirling. Ten Cents Nudged Thomas. Thomas Nodded & Ten Cents Walked Home.

**Thomas: **Hello Emily.

**Emily: **Hey Thomas. Can't Stop. No Umbrella.

Thomas Pulled His Umbrella Over Emily. Emily Looked Up & Stopped. She Looked At Thomas.

**Emily: **Thanks Thomas.

Thomas Smiled.

**Thomas: **Shall I Walk You Home?

**Emily: **Yes, Thomas.

Thomas Smiled Again & The Two Began To Walk Home. Emily Noticed Thomas Wasn't Underneath The Umbrella.

**Emily: **Come Under The Umbrella With Me.

**Thomas: **Please, You Too Beautiful To Get Wet.

**Emily: ***Blushes*& You're Not? Come Under. Please?

Thomas Sighed, Hides A Blush & Walked Under. Thomas Saw Emily Was About To Cry.

**Thomas: **What's Wrong, Emily?

**Emily: **It's Nothing.

**Thomas: **Please, Emily? I Thought You Would Be Happy With Spencer.

**Emily: **So Did I.

Thomas Was Confused But, Then, He Know What Emily Meant.

**Thomas: **He Dumped You?

**Emily: **Yes, & Went Out With Pinkie Pie.

**Thomas: **What Nerve.

**Emily: **I Guess I Was Stupid

**Thomas: ***O Face Noise* What? You Were Not Stupid! He Was!

**Emily: **What?

**Thomas: **Emily, You're The Most Beautiful Girl In The World. If Spencer Can't See That, Then, That's His Lose. Emily, Just Because Spencer Broke Up With You, Doesn't Mean You're Stupid, It Means His A Pig.

**Emily: **Thanks Thomas.

**Thomas: **No Plob.

**Emily: **Thomas?

**Thomas: **Yes, Emily?

**Emily: **I Can't Thank You Enough For Helping Me Today. But, Do You Think That?

**Thomas: **Think What?

**Emily: **All Those Things You Said. Were They True?

Thomas Took A Deep Breath & Confess To Emily.

**Thomas: **Yes, Emily, I Do. In Fact, I...I...Never Mind.

**Emily: **What?

**Thomas: **I...I Love You.

**Emily: **You Do?

**Thomas: **Yes, I Do. But, If...

Thomas Broke Off Because Emily Was Kissing Him.

**Emily: **I Love You Too, Thomas. I Think You're The Kindest & Most Caring Guy In The World. I Love You, Thomas.

Thomas Blushed & The Two Kissed Again. Suddenly, The Rain Stopped & The Two Look At The Sun. After That, Thomas & Emily Arrived To Emily's House.

**Emily: **Thanks For Everything, Thomas. I Guess This Makes Us Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Right?

**Thomas: **I Guess So.

**Emily: **Thanks Again For Everything.

**Thomas: **It Was Nothing Really.

**Emily: **So, See You Tomorrow?

**Thomas: **Ok, How About We Go Out For Lunch? My Treat.

**Emily: **Thomas, You Don't Have To Do That.

**Thomas: **Emily, Your A Wonderful Lady & Ladies Need To Be Treated With Respected. Plus, I Want To Help You Get Over Spencer.

**Emily: ***Blushes* Thanks, Thomas. Goodnight.

**Thomas: **Goodnight, M'lady.

Thomas Was Walking Back On His Own. When, He Arrived Home, He Told The Other What Happened.

**Twilight: **The Cheek Of Him.

**T****homas: **Spencer Will Pay.

**Spike: **How Are You Doing To Do It, Thomas?

Thomas Didn't Know How. After His Shower, He Laid In His Bed.

**Thomas: **Spencer Will Pay. I Will Make Sure Spencer Doesn't Hurt My Friends Again.

The Next Morning, He Was Walking To School. He Was Only Thinking About Percy. He Met James Along The Way. He & Toby Were Talking & They Sound Angry.

**Thomas: **Morning.

**James: **Oh, It's Only You, Thomas.

**Thomas: **What's Wrong?

**Toby: **Spencer Took Percy's Mail Trolley.

Thomas Was Upset. James & Toby Were Two. This Time Spencer Had Gone To Far. Suddenly, Emily Arrived. She Saw Thomas' Cross Face & Knew Something Was Wrong.

**Emily: **Hello You Three. What's Up?

**Thomas: **Spencer Has Gone Too Far.

**Emily: **What Did He Do?

**Toby: **He Took Percy's Mail Trolley.

**Thomas: ***Gasps* Toby, Say That Again!

**Toby: **He Took Percy's Mail Trolley.

**Thomas: **I Have An Idea! James, Toby, You're With Me! Emily?

**Emily: **Yes?

**Thomas: **Go Get Sir Topham Hatt. Tell Them Spencer Has Gone Too Far!

**Emily: **Of Course.

**Thomas: **Oh, & Emily?

**Emily: **Yes?

**Thomas: **Remember, I Taking You Out To Lunch Today.

**Emily: ***Blush* Of Course.

Emily Walked Off To Get The Fat Controller.

**James: **You Lucky Dog!

**Thomas: **Anyways, Here's The Plan...

So, Their Plan Was Put To Action. They Knew Spencer Hadn't Left The School Grounds. Spencer Had Broken Up With Pinkie Pie. But Seen It Was Pinkie Pie, She Wasn't Upset. She Was But Not That Upset. Suddenly, James & Toby Darted From Behind The School. Spencer Was So Surprised That He Ran. He Had Forgot About Pushing The Trolley.(**He Was Pushing It But Didn't Know It)**. Spencer Was So Close To Leaving The School Grounds When Thomas Arrived. James & Toby Grapped Him. Spencer Was Blocked By James, Toby & Thomas, But He Had Percy Mail Trolley. Spencer Was Brought To The Fat Controller Who Was Really Upset At Spencer. But, There Was Something That Thomas Couldn't Understand.

**Thomas: **Spencer Isn't A Bad Student. He's Just Full Of Himself. So, Why Is Acting Like A Jerk? Well, More Than Usual.

However, Thomas' Questions Were About To Get Their Answers Very Soon.

Later, Skarloey, Peter Sam, Smudger, Rusty, Sir Handel, Duncan & Paxton Were Clearing Large Amounts Of Snow At The School Beside Blondin Bridge. Rheneas & Luke Had To Go To The Blue Mountain Quarry With Luke To Collect Slate. Suddenly, There Was A Thundering Splash From The River. Peter Sam Looked Over The Edge Of The Wall. Peter Sam Then Look At Blondin Bridge.

**Peter Sam: **Oh No, Blondin Bridge Is Unsafe.

Suddenly, Two Whistles Filled The Air.

**Merrick: **Oh, Rheneas & Luke Are On Their Way Down From The Blue Mountain Quarry.

**Rusty: **We Must Warm Them. Sound The Alarm.

Captain Star Turned On The School Alarm. Luke Could Hear The Alarm But Rheneas Couldn't Over His Trolley Chant.

**Trolley: **Full Speed, More Power, Here All Night, Tomorrow Too.

**Rheneas: **SHUT UP!

Luke Stopped But Tried To Warm Rheneas But The Trolley Was Talking Over Him. But Before Rheneas Could Think Of Anything Else...

**Sir Handel: **There He Is.

...He Was Already In The Danger Zone. Old Bailey Ran To The Edge Of The Brigde, Waving A Red Flag.

**Old Bailey: **Stop, Rheneas, Stop.

Realising What Old Bailey Said, Rheneas Dug His Heals Into The Ground. But There Were Four Problems,

#1 – There Was Ice On The Ground,

#2 – The Trolley Was Heavy & Was Pushing On,

#3 – The Trolley Was On Narrow Gauge Track So, Rheneas Couldn't Steer It,

& #4 – Duncan Glued Rheneas' Hands To The Trolley's Handelbar.

At Last, Rheneas Stopped, Right On The Middle Of Blondin Bridge.

**Rheneas: **Wow, Ah.

When The Trolley Relies What Was Happening. He Decided Not To Hold Back But Push On.

Rheneas Started To Pull & The Trolley Did To Which Pushed Them Of The Bridge As It Collapsed. The Trolley Was So Scared That He Still Pushing Them On & Was Still Doing It After They Got Of The Bridge. Rheneas Was In For A Wild Ride. He Was Almost Knocking His Trolley Off The Rails. Hey Crashed Into Huge Amounts Of Snow & The Trolley Started Chipping & Scrapping Cars Side. Suddenly, The Handle Broke On One Side & Rheneas Sung Wide & Started To Scrape His Arms Of The Walls. Every Time They Went Around A Corner, Rheneas Crashed Into The Trolleys. At Last, The Handel Broke Off Rheneas' Trolley. The Trolley Derailed On The Last Corner Because There Was Nothing There To Rerail It & Rheneas Slipped On The Ice & Crashed Into A Pole & Spun Around & Hit **"Winston" ****(The Fat Controller's Car). **Rheneas Was Injured & Started To Close His Eyes. The Others Raced Up To Him. Paxton Went To Get Victor & Lucky. Rheneas Could Only Hear The Others.

**Duncan: **Rheneas?

**Peter Sam: **Oh Dear, He's Lifeless.

**Sir Handel: **What Should We Do?

**Skarloey: **Smudger, Get A Trolley & Small Conflat. (A Trolley With No Sides & Only Buffers To Hold On To). We Can Place Him On The Conflat & The Damaged Trolley Onto A Trolley.

**Smudger: **Oh Course, Skarloey. Don't Worry Brother, We Will Help You.

At The Sodor/Lucky's Steamyard, Rheneas Lad Unctuous In A Bed. Skarloey & Rishra Were With Him. Victor Walked Up.

**Victor: **Rheneas Has A Few Scars On His Body. Mainly, On His Arms.

**Skarloey: **I Don't Know How This Happened.

**Victor: **Don't Beat Yourself Over It. Also, Was Rheneas Already In A Crash Before This?

**Rishra: **No, Why?

**Victor: **Because, Last Night, Some Workman Saw Rheneas' Dogloch Working At The Quarry. Then, The Next Morning, It Was Scrapped & The Footplate Looked Like It Was Bitten Into.

Victor Walked Off & Arrived With Some Photos. It Showed Rheneas' Engine.

**Victor: **Judging By The Footplate & Cab, It Was By A Claw.

Skarloey Was Dumbfounded.

**Skarloey: **But There Are No Claws At The Quarry.

Everything When Silent Until Victor Showed Them Some More Photos.

**Victor: **This Is What We Can Gather. The Person Who Did It Wasn't Alone. Because, At The Same Time, Merrick's Crane Was Working Too. The Person Driving The Engine Was Someone With A Claw In His Hand & The Other Was A Pirate.

**Skarloey: **Oh Dear. What Will Rheneas Say When He Finds Out?

Suddenly, Rheneas Coughed & Began To Wake Up. Rishra Held Rheneas' Hand. But Rheneas Look Anxious.

**Rheneas: **What Engine?

Skarloey Sighed.

**Skarloey: **Someone Damaged Your Engine.

**Rheneas: **What?!

**Skarloey: **I'm So Sorry, Rheneas. Only Bits Of The Footplate is Damaged & The Roof Of The Cab.

Rheneas Was So Surprised, He Fainted Onto The Bed Again. Everything Was Blurry.

The Weeks When By & Skarloey Missed Hanging Out With Rheneas. One Day, Skarloey Was Chilling Out In The Sun. Nancy, The Guard's **(Of The Little Western Branch Line) **Daughter Was Polishing His Whistle.

**Nancy: **Wake Up, Sleepy Bones! Your Whistle Is Dirty! Aren't You A Shamed?

**Skarloey: **No, You're Just An Old Fusspot.

Skarloey Was Sleeping Again. He Was Think Of The Good Times Before Rheneas' Accident.

**Nancy: **Wake Up! Don't You Want To Look Nice When Rheneas Comes Home?

**Skarloey: **What? When?

**Nancy: **Today. Victor Finished Sewing His Scars. He's Seeing If Rheneas Can Walk Now. I Going For Lunch!

**Skarloey: **Nancy, Stop! Do I Really Look Nice? Please, Polish It Again?

**Nancy: **Now, Who's An Old Fusspot?

When Rheneas Arrived, He Was Surprised To See Skarloey's Whistle.

**Rheneas: **Wow, Someone Missed Me. Your Whistle Is Bright As The Sun.

Rheneas Blew His Whistle. Everyone Was Surprised & Came To The Front Of The School.

**Smudger: **Bro, Welcome Back!

**Big Mac: **What Was It Like To Be Racing At Full Speed Around Those Bends?

**Rheneas: **Painful.

Rishra Walked Along Side. Rheneas Looked & Blushed. Rishra Smiled. Rishra Nudged His Shoulder.

**Rishra: **I Miss You.

& Kissed His Cheek.

**Rheneas: **I Miss You Too.

& Kissed Her Lips. After That, Rheneas Was Glad To Be Home.

Rocky & Merrick Were Fixing Blondin Bridge. Twilight & Many More Were Using Their Spell Book & Wand To Levitated Stone Out Of The River. Rusty & Peter Sam Were Bring The Slate Away. Rheneas & Rishra Were Relaxing. Sadly, Rheneas Was Look At His Engine Photos The Entire Time.

**Rheneas: **I Don't Like These Straps & Scars. They Make My Engine Look...

**Peter Sam:**...Old? (Laughs)

**Rusty:**...Clumsy? (Chuckles)

**Skarloey: **They Make Your Engine Look Like A Really Useful One...

**Rheneas: **...That Needs...

**Rheneas/Skarloey:**...A New Coat Of Paint. (Laughs Poshly)

Meanwhiles, Thomas' Questions Were About To Get Their Answers. Ten Cents & Sunshine Were Looking For Bluenose.

**Ten Cents: **Big Mickey.

**Big Mickey: **What's Up, Ten Cents?

**Ten Cents: **Do You Know Where Bluenose Is?

Suddenly, Bluenose Was Bringing A Slate Truck Down From The Blue Mountain Quarry. Blondin Bridge Wasn't Fixed. Bluenose Found That Out When He Broke Through The Barrier. He Let Go Of The Trolley As It Fell Into The River Below.

**Bluenose: **Oh No.

Bluenose's Hooter Echoed Around The School. Bluenose Was In Danger Too. Suddenly, Big Mac Arrived With Big Macintosh. Strong Ropes Were Tied Around Big Mac's Body. While, Big Macintosh Was Holding The Rope. Big Mac Grapped Bluenose's Grey With Orange Stains On It. He Pulled His Hardest. Big Macintosh Began Pulling To. At Last, Bluenose Was Saved. After Talking To Them Both, Bluenose Was Send To The NAVY. Spencer Came Out. He Began To Speak To Thomas, Rheneas, James, Ten Cents, Rishra & Skarloey.

**Spencer: **I'm Sorry If I Was A Jerk. I Wanted To Be Like Him. Please, Give Me One More Shot.

**Skarloey: **I Will. Holding Grudges Isn't Health For From Emotional Health.

**Others: **We Forgive You.

It Was Saturday When Blondin Bridge Was Fixed, Thomas & His Friends (The Skarloey' Boys) Had To Bring Slate Down From The Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas Arrived, It Was Very Busy. Skarloey Came Out Of A Loading Shed In His Crimson With Snowy White Lining Livery Talyllyn.

**Skarloey: **Hello Thomas.

Suddenly, All The Teenagers Arrived.

Rheneas In His Vermilion With Black Lining Livery & Smudger In His Green With Black Lining Livery Doglochs.

**Rheneas/Smudger: **Good Moring, Thomas.

Sir Handel In His Blue With Red Lining Livery Sir Hayden.

**Sir Handel: **Hey, Thomas.

Peter Sam In His Dark Green With Red Lining Edward Thomas.

**Peter Sam: **Morning Thomas.

Rusty In His Orange Midlander.

**Rusty: ***Hoots Horn* Hi Thomas.

& Duncan In His Dark Yellow With Black Lining Livery Douglas.

**Thomas: **Morning, Everyone. Rheneas, What Happened? Were You In An Accident?

**Rheneas: **Well, I Have Did Get A Few Extra Scrapes On My Dolgoch & Scars On Me. Actually, I Could Really Used Them...

**Skarloey:**...It Could Have Been Worse. Luckily, Rheneas Isn't Too Badly In Harmed. Not To Mentain, He's Ready For...

**Rheneas: **A Fresh Of Coat Of Paint?

Everyone But Skarloey Laughed.

**Skarloey: **As I Was Saying, READY-FOR-WORK!

**Thomas: **Ok Skarloey, Where's Luke? I Heard He Had A Locomotive Now.

Suddenly, Luke Arrived In A Kerr Stuart 0-4-0ST Wren Class 4256.

**Luke: **Hello Thomas.

Luke Jumped Out Of His Locomotive & Walked Over To Thomas. Luke Hugged Thomas But Thomas Pushed Him Away. Then, Pulled Him In. The Other Smiled & Skarloey & Rheneas Looked At Each Other.

**Rheneas: **Very Touchy Moment.

**Skarloey: **I Remember We Were Like That.

Rheneas Looked Puzzled.

**Rheneas: **You Mean We Still Are.

**The Accidents Were Cause By Being Rude & Wanting To Be In Charge. Telling Someone Wouldn't Get You In Trouble. But If You See Someone Being Bulled, Step In & Try To Stand Between The Bully & The Victim. Friends Look Out For Each Other & If Someone Is Bulling You, Then, They're Not Your Friends. Teamwork Is Use Mainly Everywhere But To Catch/Take Down A Bully, Teamwork Is The Key To Stop Them & Stopping Criminals (But That's Another Story, For Another Day).**


End file.
